


Hermitcraft OneShot Requests

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Casual Writing - Freeform, No Smut, random oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: I like writing, but I’ve been struggling to come up with ideas recently. So I wanted to know if y’all had anything you might like to see as a fic.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I like writing, but I’ve been struggling to come up with ideas recently. So I wanted to know if y’all had anything you might like to see as a fic. I’m not doing smut, and I may not be very good at angst. Just tell me a basis of what you’d like to see and I’ll see what I can make. If you have a specific au you’d like, you could link it to me or describe it in base detail. I may also just dump small stories I don’t want to post as stand alone here. When I say no smut, I mean no sex. I will write ship story’s but it stops at passionate kisses, it just makes me uncomfortable. I hope you understand, Comment any ideas you might have :) Another note, I’m not very good with crossovers, so I’d prefer if you stuck to just Hermitcraft (going off of the slayers son au is ok as I’ve read that and really like it”) So like no dream team or things like that- this has been a major ramble I apologize


	2. Truth, Dare, Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Tristan_Trans   
> The idea was, somebody dared the kind hearted Xb to swear... this story got a bit out of hand kinda quick, but I hope it’s funny to yall

The mycliem resistance were casually hanging around in their new base. 

“What do you guys wanna do?” Xb said randomly, he was fidgeting with his jacket. Doc looked up from his work, Etho had stopped tuning a note block, Grian looked at him upside down in his chair, Ren caught the ball he was bouncing, Impulse was hanging down from the banner. His face turned a tad bit red when he realized everyone was staring at him. “Like we’ve been doing so much, why not take a break and play a game or something?” 

“That makes sense. What do we play?” Impulse jumped down from the banner. 

“We could play beer pong” Doc answered, hopping into a chair.

“I can’t drink Doc” Xb muttered.

“I don’t drink” Etho said at the same time. Doc grunted but didn’t push the matter further.

“Twister?” Ren asked.

“I cannot bend for shit-“ Doc grumbled. 

“We could play clue?” Etho suggested. They all looked at him. “What?”

“I haven’t played clue in years-“ Impulse muttered, thinking out loud. “Do we even own a clue board?” 

“I do!” Grian chirped. Everybody turned and looked at grian, confused. “What I like board games. I’ll go get it” He launched a rocket and flew off twords his base.

“Well now what?” Doc asked.

“We could play Truth or Dare while we wait” Ren was leaning against the wall.

“Sure why not” “I’m down” “Fine”

They set themselves up around the table, Doc and Ren did Rock Paper Scissors to see who went first. Ren won.

“Alright, Etho truth or dare?” Ren had his feet on the table, and his sunglasses were on top of his head. 

“Uhm… Dare?” Etho stuttered a bit. Ren chuckled.

“I dare you to jump into the ocean, In your current clothes” The werewolf had a devilish grin on his face. 

“I hate you-“ Etho got up and set his stuff in a chest. 

“I gotta see this” Doc jumped up and followed Etho and Ren outside. Xb and Impulse were how the only people in the base.

“How soaked do you think he’ll be?” Impulse said breaking the silence.

“I think his hair will be almost black, and covering his eyes” Xb chuckled. 

“Do we have more clothes we can give him?” Impulse glanced around the base.

“I could give him my jacket- but I don’t think we have any pants to give.” 

“I hate everything” Etho shivered. His hair was a dark gray now, he had his headband is his hand and his mask was around his neck. “I’m taking this turtleneck and vest off.” He muttered, walking to the storage area. They turned their heads and stared at Doc and Ren. Rens shirt was wet, Docs coat was soaked around the bottom. 

“That was interesting” The cyborg smiled. 

“What exactly happened?” Impulse questioned. 

“Etho jumped in, then proceed to splash me” Ren explained, sliding into a chair. Etho walked out, sure enough he was just wearing pants. 

“Here!” Xb chucked his jacket at Etho. He slipped the jacket on, it was a tad bit small for him, but at least he wasn’t bare chested.

“So Etho, who’s next?” Ren said, receiving a glare from Etho. 

“Xb, Truth or Dare?” Etho asked, sitting down. 

“Let’s do dare” He said with a smile. Etho paused, thinking over his options.

“I dare you to- Swear at the next person you see” Etho smiled.

“Alright?” Xb shrugged, the other 3 people stared at him in wonder. 

“Hey guys I’m back!” Grian landed, he had 2 thin boxes in his arm. 

Xb jumped slightly “Shit!” Grian just stared at him, very confused. 

“Well that’s new-“ Grian was interrupted by Impulse and Doc laughing. “Alright someone fill me in- What’s so funny, why’s Etho wearing Xb’s jacket and no shirt- Why is Xb suddenly swearing?” 

Ren scoffed at the two laughing, “We played Truth and dare while we were waiting for you, I dared Etho to jump into the ocean without changing. Etho did so, got soaking wet took off the turtleneck. Then Xb just chucked his jacket at him” Ren paused, catching his breath. “Etho proceeded to randomly dare Xb to swear. That’s that.” 

They set up clue to play- Grian chose Cor. Mustard, Impulse played as Plum, Doc was Green, Etho had been Ms. Peackok, and Xb used Mrs. White.

They spent the rest of the day causing each other and laughing their asses off.


End file.
